markoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Owls
The Foundation of the Owls (The Healers) Motto: Do No Harm Head Quarters: Exortaport (Formerly District of Corodo) Leadership: *Grand Master Matthewson *Council of Acolytes Established: 200 BME Colors: White Membership: *Humans: 200,000 *Dwarves: 20,000 *Orcs: 5,000 *Elves: 1,000 *Other: 4,000 History The Foundaiton of the Owl is the oldest of the human foundaitons whose history stretches back to when Vicmorta's military might stretched across nearly the entire continent of Lagordo. The citystate of Virasa protected by the deserts of the barren isthmus was one of the few independent bastions left and was well reknowned for its scienctific and technological innovation for its time. The great Virasan Herparatis founded the organization to unlock the secrets of the human body, disregarding the then taboo of inspecting dead human bodies, and began to investigate in scientific methodology how to treat and cure ailments. Over time the university grew and the spread and influence of the healers made having a trained Owl in your local area could mean the difference between life or death for many individuals. The Owls have grown to spread across the world as the defacto standard for healing arts. Their approval must be stamped on any medical program at a school of learning for it to be considered legitimate in all of the world except Insuladom which has had its own history of medicine that far outlasts that of the owls. During the great war the Owls were stretched to their limits and found their usually high standards were comprimised as they attempted to meet the needs of nearly the entire world attempting to kill itself and then asking for them to put it back together again. Healers using magic and medicine could bring a dead body back to life as long as certain key portions were not destroyed but this process was not easy or cheap and to the dismay of many members owl members was reserved for a small portion of the fighting armies. The huge loss of life was depressing to the leadership but the devastation of the great cataclysm nearly ruined the foundation. Its headquarters and leadership council were all in the grand capitol city of Corodo when it was devastated by the great cataclysm. The scattering remains of the leadership had to save their own foundation from dying as their home county of Corodo was forced to do and moved what had remained to the new Corodan capitol of Exortaport. The loss not only included the leadership of the foundation but priceless relics and milenia of prescious research was lost in the great owl library. Specializations The Owls offer a wide variety of services covering a wide array of medical needs for all species. From preventitive care to urgent care and everything in between. The owl monopoly on healing is frowned upon but they take care to never charge more than a patient can afford. Prices are generally set upon some value of a patient's yearly income rather than any set value and there are many charity clinics in major cities that offer healthcare to those who might not otherwise be able to afford it. While nobles are not happy about their huge medical bills the poor masses quite enjoy this arrangement.